Angels and Demons
by PennBlaze
Summary: Alucard and Seras are sent on a mission to seek a powerful creature, one who could hold the key to a stronger new freak generation of vampires, but instead they find a young woman. Now it's their duties to protect and teach her about the ways of Hellsing.
1. Nightmares and Nightlife

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing handed a picture of a young girl to Seras and Alucard. "This," she said seriously "is your mission. Madison Elizabeth Grace Rowland. You must take her here. Then you must train her. Without knowing what she can do, she can be a serious threat. She has already has been the cause for a couple of things over the years. She is somewhat like you, a vampire, a child of the night, but unlike you, she is also a child of day, something of meaning, something holy. As you can tell, she her means on a enemy's side would be dangerous. Very dangerous. A blood hungry creature, allowed to room the day. Unthinkable damage. With her on our side, we will be able to kill more of those freak vampires. As soon as both of you arrive back with her, bring her to my office. Hurt her, and you both will be punished. She is very special to me. You should be lucky to have her with you and that I gave you that responsibility." With that Seras tried to make her mouth stop hanging to the floor.

"But she's only a child." Alucard said, bewildered at the thought of having a kid as his partner.

"She is not as young as you think now…..do it!" Sir Integera shouted, smacking her desk. The two vampires slipped out of the room, with all the information they needed.

* * *

_ A young man and a young woman stood together, under a tree, holding hands. The woman with white feathery wings and the man with the soft brown eyes and fierce sharp canines. As they walked by a river close by they leaned over and kissed. These people were familiar. The woman bent down to the river and got a hand full of water, splashing the man with it. He was surprised then laughed and bent down to splash her back._

_ Suddenly there was a flash of light and the vision changed to a hospital. The women held a baby in her arms, with the man, yet again, holding her hand. They were both crying. Tears of joy. They leaned over their new daughter, and kissed. _

_The swing of hospital doors. Following a nurse in, there is a young girl, around 8 or 9 years of age, crying at a older woman's bed side. "Mommy… mommy…. don't leave me." _

_The woman's grip on her daughter's hand loosened. "I love you." She smile as her eyes closed, leaving the girl to burst into tears. _

_Suddenly all was blurry. The young girl, now around teen age years, was crying in the middle of an old wooden floor. An elderly woman was standing over her. "So, you think you can do as you want." The girl looked up, tears streaking her dirty cheeks. She glared at her. "Answer when you're spoken to!" She slapped the girl. The girl was still silent. Suddenly she looked up, her deep brown eyes full of rage. She stood up, making the older woman step back. "What… what… are you doing Madison?!?" She nearly shrieked._

_ "Doing something I should of along time ago." Suddenly the young girl screamed, as if in pain, making the all the windows in the dimly lit room shatter. Two white wings came out of her back. She stared at the older woman twisted, blood lust clearly shown in her eyes. With that she nearly jumped on her, ripping at her throat with her large canines. Blood ran over the young girl's chin, staining her white shirt._

Madison Rowland snapped awake, jolting into a sitting position with her dark brown eyes wide. Her hand grasped franticly at the dainty silver cross on the chain around her neck, looking for familiar comfort from her nightmare. Almost every night Madison has found herself in this situation, awoken from a nightmare but this one was worse than all the others before. She got up and walked towards the washroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and turning on the cool water, splashing herself with it in hopes of clearing her mind. She looked back up at the mirror and sighed. _What is wrong with me?_ She ran her fingers through her mass of wavy hair and started towards her room, straight towards her closet of the small apartment. _All I need is some fresh air._ She grabbed a pair of jeans, exchanging them for her pajama bottoms. She slipped on her well-worn flats and her jacket, walking out the apartment and locking the door behind her. She draped a scarf around her neck, starting out into the night.

Click. Click. Click. The steps seemed in time with each other as Madison walked down the dimly lit city street. She dug her hands deeper into her jacket, hunching over slightly against the cold of the winter night and regretted forgetting her gloves. She tried to ignore the cat calls aimed at her when she walked past bars, and laughed nervously as she walked closer to a group of men, all watching her. She forced a smile and walked across the street, trying to avoid a bad situation. "Oh come on sweetie, we don't bite." One tall man yelled at her, followed by the rest of the men laughing. I looked back, only to see some of the men following her. Her adrenaline spiked as her pace quickened, only for the footsteps behind her quicken too. Madison made a sharp turn down a side street, attempting get away from her stalkers. Suddenly she caught site of the rest of the group of men in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat. _The prey wasn't being stalked… it was being herded. _She stood there frozen when she heard a deep voice behind her, "Sorry Jack, it took a little longer than expected." She exchanged looks between the group of men, and earned a laugh. "Oh, you shouldn't be out so late sweetie. Don't you know there are bad people out so late," the tall man, Jack, walked towards her, pushing her up against the brick wall as the groups of men joined and created a semi-circle around her. "Especially someone as beautiful as yourself," he hissed, coming closer to her face, and moved a lock of hair from her face. Madison moved away from his touch, shuddering. His dark eyes turned dangerous, but she was able to make out amusement in them. "Feisty? I like that…" He moved closer, pressing her back roughly into the brick wall of the building and pinning her with his own body. He bent his neck and chuckled, causing Madison to gag from the strong smell of booze on his breath. He moved her hair from her neck and brought his lips to it, making her freeze. With a rush of adrenaline, she pushed him back despite her small size, and punched him. He gasped and held his nose, the smell of copper present as he tried to stop the bleeding "Stupid bitch." He grabbed her wrist and shoved it hard against the brick, making her whimper out of pain. Madison froze at the sight of his blood, and breathed in deeply, her eyes clouding over slightly. He growled at her, and slapped her, causing her to fall to the ground. "Cheap whore, I'll teach you a good lesson." He spat at her. She licked the blood from her lips, her vision turning red as she gazed up at him.

"Oh really?" She purred, standing up and leaning against the wall. "Sorry baby, I never knew you were such an aggressive boy. I like the bad boys." She said seductively, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He paused, taken back a little from the sudden change in Madison. The group of men whistled as she grabbed hold of Jack's collar and pulled him close, wrapping a leg around him. She giggled and bit the man's ear lope before licking his neck. Her eyes rolled back as the man groaned and his vein pumped under her tongue. She felt her fangs slide down from her gums, and slowly sank them into the vein before pulling them harshly down it, causing it to open up. With that, the man's limp body fell into her small arms, twitching occasionally as she lapped at the open wound. Madison dropped him, giggling madly as blood lust clouded her mind. She licked her lips seductively at the group of men, watching in amusement as some of them stagger away and others stay frozen in shock. She danced over to the closest one, grinning from ear to ear. She pushed him back onto the hard cement, his head making a sickening thud. He struggled to regain consciousness, attempting to drag himself back against the ground away from the crazed woman's grasp. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing out so late? Don't you know there's bad people like little old me out here?" She mocked, cocking her head to the side as she straddled his chest. Madison grabbed his throat, squeezing harder when he yelled.

"Crazy bitch!" he managed to choke out.

"Feisty? I like that." She giggled madly as she leaned down, licking his cheek then devouring his neck.

Madison walked away from the abandoned building just as the glass broke and the fire leaked out the windows. She picked up her pace as the fire truck sirens rushed towards the scene._ A couple less creeps in this neighborhood._ She wiped her mouth off on her coat, walking towards her apartment. Click. Click. Click.


	2. Blood and Defiance

"So how do we find her?" Seras asked curiously, following closing behind Alucard.

"Sir Integra gave us her information, so I assume we look for her at her given address," Alucard breathed, obviously annoyed with the fledgling.

"Oh," she paused awkwardly, embarrassed by her cluelessness. She continued to follow her master, falling back a couple steps and dragging her feet behind him. Alucard chuckled as the draculina as she ducked her head ashamed, floating above the ground. He stopped infront of an old building. "Is this it?" Seras asked in disgust, squeaking when two cockroaches slipped out from underneath the crooked doorway. She turned to face Alucard, only to find him already gone. She huffed angrily and opened the beat up door, wincing when it came off one of it's hinges. Seras paused at the door way as the stale air hit her. She inhaled sharply and almost fell back, surprised. The air reeked of blood causing Seras to become dizzy with blood lust. She was snapped back into reality by a ear-piercing scream from upstairs. "Shit!" She yelped, scampering up the flight of stairs. As she passed the other tenant's doorways, she noticed them ajar with a trail of blood leading out of each of them. She slowly entered one of them, looking around curiously only to find a blood bath full of broken bodies and loran limbs. Seras turned away, revolted by the scene and continued up the stairs towards the scream.

Seras ran into the top apartment attempting to find the terrified sound. "Get off of me!" a young woman screamed, struggling against a spiky-haired punk, only making his grip on her long curly blonde hair tighter. He pulled her to him.

"Sorry darling, you're not going anywhere, except with me." His laugh ended with a yell as the woman stomped on his foot hard, pulling free of his grasp.

Her eyes caught Seras'. "Please help me," she pleaded, before being grabbed again at the wrist. The punk pulled her up against his body roughly.

"You're going to regret that, whore," he hissed against the woman's neck, his fangs dangerously close to her neck. "I can tell you're going to be delicious by the sound of your strong heart beat, and I'm looking forward to draining you dry until it stops beating." He chuckled darkly, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in deeply. He grunted satisfied, and licked her neck, causing her to cringe. He glanced at the girl, and followed her gaze towards the doorway, looking Seras up and down. "Oh, I see we have an audience. Great, maybe I can have a little fun with her after."

"I don't think so," Alucard's smooth voice filled the air, followed by the cocking of his gun. The punk's eyes widened with fear. "Now you seem to have made a mess that I have to clean up, so lets make this quick. Let go of the girl so we can have… a little discussion." Alucard chuckled, his dark hair falling in front of his crazed red eyes.

The punk shifted the girl, turning her around quickly and holding her small frame to his chest by hooking a strong arm around her neck. He turned to look at Alucard, the woman clawing at his arm, desperate for air. He eyed Alucard's gun, pulling the girl closer as a form of protection. "You're just going to blow my fucking brains out." As Seras watched, she could see the girl end her struggling. Her body seemed to convulse against the punk's chest, her spin arching and her breathing coming in deep shallow gasps. Her hair fell across her face as her head dropped down, her breathing now silent. Suddenly her head flew up, her dark eyes clear with anger as she bit down on the punk's arm, nearly ripping a chunk out of it and she quickly pushed him away when his grip loosened.

"Exactly," Alucard laughed, shooting the boy's jaw off. The girl froze, looking down at the punk. She cracked her spine and seemed to relax, looking around confused.

"Madison Elizabeth Grace Rowland?" Seras spoke up, finally finding her voice. The girl snapped out of daze and nodded.

"Good, lets go." Alucard ordered, walking out of the room, expecting the others to follow him.

The young woman shook her head, "What? What just happened? What's going on? Who are you? And where the hell do you expect me to go?" The girl spoke fast, her face flustered.

"That's not important right now, what is important is-"

"What about my stuff?!" The woman shrieked at Alucard, cutting him off completely. He whipped around, stalking towards the woman until they were almost touching. He bent his head down, staring down at the woman, his crimson eyes holding her gaze. The girl had to stand up one her tiptoes just to become in eye contact with him, but despite her size, her eyes were just as fierce as Seras' master's. He smiled darkly, his eyes turning hypnotic but they didn't seem to faze the girl. She grinned cockily, spreading from ear to ear as she saw the anger and confusion clear in his eyes.

He turned away, "Fine, Seras pack her things and bring the girl down quickly." He loaded his gun, growling frustrated and stomped out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" The girl turned towards Seras, her hands on her hips, demanding an answer. Seras nodded, now shocked into silence by the girl's defiant behaviour towards her master. She observed the girl, ignoring the blood surrounding her apartment. She grabbed a couple bags, pushing everything off of a dresser top and dumped a couple drawers full of clothes in it. She emptied the small contents of her closet and grabbed a couple things from the washroom. "Ready to go." Seras blinked, shocked at the girl's normal behaviour, as if nothing happened. She nodded again at the girl, taking one of the bags from her. _No one ever challenges Master. No one. This is going to be interesting._


End file.
